Prince Gumball
Prince Gumball is the gender swapped version of Princess Bubblegum originally created by current series designer Natasha Allegri. After the gender-swapped characters were introduced in series of drawings and comics, they were featured in the season 3 episode "Fionna and Cake." Like Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball also has his own loyal companion, Lord Monochromicorn. Like PB, he also can understand his loyal companion as PB understands Korean and PG understands the Morse code. Prince Gumball has shown romantic feelings for Fionna, but that was actually the Ice Queen in disguise. However, the real prince also had shown feelings for Fionna and had actually asked her out on a date. During the events of "Adventure Time: The Movie," Prince Gumball falls in love with Marsha , Marsh 's counterpart. Appearance Prince Gumball has the same color scheme as his female counterpart. He has pink skin and his hair is somewhat in a coiffe. His head is adorned with a small golden crown and a blue jewel. He wears a hot pink shirt with light pink puffed sleeves and magenta slits. He also has magenta under-sleeves (accompanied by dark-pink sleeve cuffs) and a large matching collar with a small blue jewel inside a gold crest on it. He has a belt with another golden crest and a small blue jewel design on the buckle, dark-pink trousers with purple seams running down the sides, and indigo dress shoes. Unlike his female counterpart, he has visible pink eyebrows. Also, when his eyes enlarge, they are shown as purple. Personality Prince Gumball is the beloved ruler of the Candy Kingdom. He loves almost all Candy People. He is an elegant young man who is formal and intelligent. Relationships Fionna Fionna is in love with PG. He asked her out on a date, but then Ice Queen captured him and was saved by Fionna. Lord Monochomicorn Lord Monochromicorn is Prince Gumball's trusty steed. He transports PG when racing Fionna and Cake. They appear to be as close as Fionna and Cake . Ice Queen Ice Queen tries effortlessly to capture and marry princes. Her most targeted prince is Gumball. He is her main love interest and competes with Fionna , just like how Ice King's most targeted princess is Princess Bubblegum. Marshall Lee Though there's been no interaction between them on the show, the terms between him and Marshall Lee must be good to some extent, as Marshall Lee was seen at his ball. He is the only person that calls him "Bubba"(other than Marsha). Prince Gumball's bedroom is the place where Prince Gumball presumably sleeps. Parts of the floor was destroyed when Ice Queen used her ice magic to make ice come from the floor and attack Fionna. Later, she seems to fix the floor because in later episodes. Appearance Prince Gumball's bed is purple with a pink bed frame. There are three purple pillows and a red blanket. It has a carpet that goes up the steps where his bed is placed. It has some candles and a flower pot. There is a door that goes to an unknown room. There is also a pink bean bag in the corner with what appears to be a ukulele laying on it, and a lamp hanging over it for light. Like a typical royal bedroom, it has two castle-like windows to each side of the bed. Near the ceiling, there are many round pink drapes, there is also one drape that extends far beyond the others. There are rose petals scattered over the room. It is unknown whether they are usually there, or if he only scattered them to "welcome" Fionna. Quotes "What? No. They can't even talk." "Yes! So Very Large." "Heck yes, as my pal!" Gallery Kiss-Me-Tender.jpg So-Very-Large.gif Adventure-Time-with-Fiona-and-Cake-2.png Gumball_&_Fionna's_wedding..png Prince-Gumball-is-Knitting.png Category:Males Category:Prince Category:Royalty Category:Candy kingdom inhabitants Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Humanoids Category:Gender-swapped characters Category:Renamed characters